


Delicious Sin

by bubbly_writer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Brother/Sister Incest, Choking, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Incest, Master/Pet, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Humiliation, Riding, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbly_writer/pseuds/bubbly_writer
Summary: Every chapter is Zuko x the ladies of Avatar, just pure smut.
Relationships: Azula/Mai/Ty Lee/Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula/Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Suki/Ty Lee/Zuko, Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Ty Lee (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Ty Lee/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 52





	1. The Firelord's Kyoshi Bodyguards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBestSY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestSY/gifts).



> Warnings: F/F makeout, semi-public, raw sex, riding, Cock-sucking, f/m orgasms, humiliation kink, dom!suki, dom!ty-lee, sub!zuko, spanking, pet play, dirty talk, degrading
> 
> Please leave Kudos, a comment, or just enjoy the Smuttiness!<33

The Kyoshi Warriors had been staying in the Firenation for almost a year now, with Suki as their proud leader. They were loyal servants to the Firelord and happily met his every need. It was the middle of the summer and Zuko had been very stressed as of recent. It was the Kyoshi's job to make sure their Firelord had more play and less work. Suki and Ty-lee had been planning something to help relieve his stress, and now Suki and Zuko were taking a stroll in the gardens. 

Suki followed behind Zuko like a loyal puppy, her shoulder-length auburn down in its usual style. Anyone who was passing by would immediately recognize the bright young Kyoshi warrior, and that always meant Zuko was probably close by. Zuko and Suki had gotten very close, sometimes he would kiss her on the nose and tell her she was his favorite. Of course, he would never neglect his other loyal pets. He loved them all equally, even if Suki was his favorite.

Now they were walking through the gardens and soaking up the warm sunshine, not unlike any other weekend. Suki sped up her pace to match Zuko's before touching his shoulder and silently motioning for them to slow down. "So we've been thinking." Zuko turned to focus his bright amber eyes on Suki and she continued once she made sure she had his attention. "You've been so stressed, you must be so tired from all the meetings and being in charge all the time." Suki continued in a poisonously sweet voice, it was almost seductive. Almost. Zuko was curious where she was going with this. 

"Like I was saying, you must be so tired of being in charge. In control, having to lead all the time." Zuko's eyes flashed with amusement, he was used to being in charge. He reflected the same confidence and dominance in his meetings that he did with his girls. And they loved it. They worshiped him. He was their leader, the one who gave them pleasure, the one they adored, he was their Firelord. 

"And what makes you think I want to give that up?" Zuko growled, stopping abruptly and turning to face Suki. Suki made a pouty face and pressed closer to Zuko. She batted her eyelashes innocently and looked up at Zuko with puppy-dog eyes. "Please Zuko?" She ran her fingers through his hair and reached up on her tippy-toes to whisper into his ear, purposely breathing down his neck and brushing her teeth against his ear. "C'mon, just let us take care of you. Let me take care of you." Suki felt him stiffen and his pulse start to race. She pulled back smugly. Okay, she was definitely trying to be seductive now. Zuko chuckled and clicked his tongue as if not decided, but Suki could tell from the dazed look in his eyes and his flustered face that he had already made a decision. 

She tried to bite back a smirk and instead leaned forward and spoke to him again. "C'mon big boy, just trust me. Let me take care of you, Firelord Zuko." Suki spoke in a silky voice, practically purring. She slid a hand into his robe and slowly snaked it down until it brushed against his pants. Zuko already was growing hard from Suki talking to him in such a manner, and he growled a warning to her as her hand got closer to his hardening member. 

Suki just grinned at this, moving her hand down so slow it was almost painful. She finally slipped a hand into his pants and he groaned as he felt sukis nimble fingers wrap around his length. "Please" Suki whispered the words as she jerked him once. Zuko couldn't even remember what she had been asking him about, he was too focused on the fact that Suki's hand was wrapped around his now hard cock and she was moving her hand much too slow. "Fuck." Zuko hissed between his teeth as Suki squeezed him. "Yes, yes fuck Suki, just-" Suki grinned as she began to pump him harder and he let out a groan. He had been stressed very lately. Maybe it would be nice just to give in. 

Suki pushed him back against a tree in some bushes so they had a little privacy, but they still weren't very hidden. She almost tripped once and a branch poked her but after some fumbling and curses from both of them, she finally freed his member. She sunk to her knees and started working Zuko's cock. It was an angry red color and pre-cum was leaking from the tip, and Zuko cursed as Suki tightened her grip, squeezing him as she pumped. She fondled his balls with one hand and as soon as she gave the tip a kitten lick Zuko's hands were in her hair. She frowned and pulled back immediately. Zuko snarled and prepared to push Suki's head back but she was faster. She grabbed his hands and shook her head at him. She leaned forward and whispered, "Be a good boy and keep your hands to yourself." Zuko shivered at Suki's words and she smirked as she returned to his cock. She pumped him a few more times before slowly, agonizingly taking him into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his swollen head and then bobbed her head to take more of him. She looked up at Zuko and he cursed when she did, the look she gave him made him want to fuck her face until she was choking on his dick. Suki moved his hands back to her head, allowing him to guide her as she bobbed up and down, slurping and sucking loudly. Zuko was so turned on by the fact that they were doing this where practically anyone could see and he pressed a little harder on Suki's head, forcing her down his cock. 

"Fuck, Suk- So good, taking my cock so well," Zuko panted as he felt himself get closer and he cursed as Suki pulled off his dick, strings of spit connecting between him and her rosy lips. Fuck he wanted to make those lips messy, wanted to see white stained all over her smug pretty face. Suki could tell he was close and started pumping his now soaking cock again, spewing off sweet things with her mouth. "Mmmm, I love your cock Zuko, it's so big and you taste so good. Be a good boy and come in my mouth, let me taste you." Yeah, that did it. Suki pumped Zuko once more and then he came all over her lips and cheeks and she lapped up his seed while murmuring praises to him. 

When they were done Suki reached up on tippy-toes and kissed Zuko. "Thank you, Zuko. Meet me at my room tonight." Suki winked and tucked an auburn strand behind her ear. She gracefully slid out of the bushes, swaying her hips and turning to smile mischievously at Zuko before waltzing out of the courtyard. 

***

That evening Zuko headed to the hall where the Kyoshi Warriors stayed. They all had rooms near each other and he knew his way by heart. As Zuko approached the green and gold door (that he had personally allowed being painted for the Kyoshis) he heard giggling coming from inside. 

Zuko stepped inside and felt his mouth get dry. Suki was brushing her soft auburn waves while giggling with ty-lee who was laying on her stomach flipping through some magazine. They were both wearing very skimpy outfits and they turned immediately as they heard Zuko open the door. 

"Hey, big boy." Ty-lee winked at him flirtatiously and Zuko felt his cheeks redden at the pet name, which only seemed to encourage their giggles. "Aw, you like that big boy?" Suki giggled as his blush deepened, and he stood frozen as the girls slid off the bed and flounced over to him. 

They immediately were against him, Ty-lee slinking over his shoulder and Suki pulling him by his hand. He followed the minxes as if in a trance, letting the Kyoshi warriors pull him over to the bed. Suki was suddenly straddling him and Ty-lee was biting her lip as she watched the two. "We're going to have some fun with you baby boy, but we need you to acknowledge that we're in control tonight, okay?" Suki purred, running her hands up and down Zuko as he lay limply under her. Zuko nodded weakly as he locked eyes with Ty-lees hungry gaze. She winked at him and he felt his throat feel drier than ever. "Nu-uh." Suki pulled Zuko back so he was forced to look up to her. "I need you to say it. Can you do that baby? Be a good boy and tell me with your words?" Zuko groaned but managed to choke out, "Y-yes Suki." Suki smirked and leaned forward to give him a light kiss. "Good boy." 

Suki and Ty-lee instructed Zuko to strip his shirt but keep his pants on for now. They had him sit with his legs spread and his hands at his sides. "Now Zuzu, you're going to watch us and try not to come too fast. If you do you get punished." Zuko nodded weakly as the two girls started to kiss. Ty-lee ran her hands through Suki's short hair and Suki opened her mouth to let Ty-lee in. She moaned into the kiss as Ty-lee bit her bottom lip and grabbed Suki's ass. Suki ran her hands down Ty-lee and the kiss grew messier by the second. Zuko felt himself twitch in his pants and he struggled not to touch himself. The sight of the two girls kissing practically naked was like something out of a porno. And a really good one. Suki moaned loudly into Ty-lee's mouth and Ty-lee yanked her hair back, exposing Suki's neck. She bit on it and Suki whined, causing Ty-lee to giggle as she bit and sucked on her neck. Suki grabbed Ty-lee's face and continued to kiss her passionately. Zuko cursed as they started talking dirty to each other between their moans and suddenly his orgasm hit like a train. The girls noticed and immediately stopped their makeout session. 

They noticed the stain in the front of his pants and giggled at him. "Aw Zuko, you came already?" Suki purred and Zuko blushed intensely. "You're such a slut Zuzu." Ty-lee piped up, giggling as Zuko groaned at their words. "Whore." Suki giggled and the girls tore into him, calling him a dirty little bastard and a bitch and their slut, and it all turned Zuko on very much. He felt himself start to get hard immediately and the girls giggled, ordering him to strip all the way. He got on all fours as they asked and they smacked his ass, continuing to call him their bitch. "Are you gonna cum again baby boy?" Ty-lee asked sweetly as Suki hit his ass hard. She stood up and pressed her heel into his back so he was completely flat with his ass in the air. They continued to pound it as they called him names and asked him dirty questions. 

When his ass was finally the same bright red as his cock they turned him over and teased him some more. "Hmmm what should we do with him, Suki?" Ty-lee piped, leaning down so her breasts were in his face. "Do you like what you see big boy?" Zuko nodded and Ty-lee giggled as she commanded Zuko to suck on them as she slowly started pumping his cock. Suki swatted her hand away and shook her head at Ty-lee. "Since he's our little pet don't you think we should treat him like one?" Zuko's face burned at their words and Ty-lees face lit up with excitement. "Be a good boy, get on the ground." 

Zuko complied, and as he did Suki dangled a collar and leash in his face. Zuko's eyes widened as Suki fastened the collar around his neck. "We're going for a walk big boy." Zuko felt his legs get weak at her words. "Like this?" "Yep," Suki grinned smugly. "We're going to walk you around and show everyone what a good little boy you are for us." Ty-lee stroked his head as if he really were their pet. "Okay?" Zuko nodded and Suki shook her head. "Yes, who?" "Yes, master." Zuko's cheeks burned at addressing them way but Suki just grinned proudly. "What a good boy, if you behave yourself maybe we'll let you get a reward and fuck us like the animal you are." Zuko's cock twitched at her words and the idea of being led around naked on a leash for people to see. 

As if Suki could tell what she was thinking she grinned mischievously, "I noticed you really seemed to enjoy earlier today, you were so hard at the thought of someone seeing us." Suki purred and Zuko groaned as Ty-lee added, "What will people think of their Firelord? Being led around collared and naked? Like the little slut he is." Zuko felt his cock tingling as the girls mocked him. Then they led him outside. 

It was a warm summer night and many people, including the Kyoshi warriors, were out for the night. Suki and Ty-lee led Zuko around, crawling on all fours. He blushed intensely as they passed people. Many snickered at him and called him disgusting or a whore, all of it still turned Zuko on. Suki and Ty-lee even stopped and asked people if they wanted to pet him. "Do you want to pet our good boy?" One girl eagerly said yes, giggling at Zuko and stroking his hair as he looked up at her blushing. She ran her eyes over his naked body and laughed at him before Suki tugged on his leash and led him to the next group of people. Ty-lee would smack his ass occasionally, causing him to yelp, and then she would lean down and whisper things in his ear that made him want to cream on the spot. 

When they finally returned to the room the girls unleashed him and stroked his hair. "You've been such a good boy, we think you deserve a treat." Zuko watched, speechless as the girls stripped in front of him. Ty-lee turned and wiggled her breasts in his face, moving his hand to cup one and the other to her sex. Zuko touched her body eagerly, she smelled sweet and felt soft. He felt how wet she already was and groaned. As he started to kiss her Suki pulled Ty-lee's pony-tail back. "Be patient." Suki stepped forward and Zuko raked her naked body with his eyes. Suki smirked and pushed him back onto the bed. She grabbed his face and started to kiss him. Zuko groaned as he felt Suki's ass slide over his lap and he squeezed it as her tongue slid into his mouth. 

He and Suki started to get into a rhythm as he was suddenly interrupted. He yelped as he felt Ty-lee in between his legs and he pulled Suki to the side to watch her. Ty-lee put on a show for Zuko, cupping her perfect pale breasts and running her tongue over his cock. She opened her mouth and slowly took in just the tip, her lips closing around him. She hummed around it and swirled her tongue to the rhythm Suki was kissing him. He looked back and forth between the girls. Watery blue eyes devoured him hungrily and soft brown ones watched him intently. He moaned as Ty-lee took more of him into her mouth and Suki reached down to push her head further along his cock. Ty-lee slid him all the way to the back of her throat and Zuko grunted, trying to touch her but Suki was pinning down his hands. She kissed his chest slowly and the feeling of both girl's mouths on him was heaven. Ty-lee finally slid her mouth off him and licked her lips. "Mmm, you taste so good, Daddy." Ty-lee blinked up at him and he slammed his head back and cursed. 

Suki started massaging his balls as Ty-lee licked her fingers. Zuko watched the two girls as Ty-lee began to finger herself, her fingers sliding in and out of the dripping pink slit, preparing herself for his cock. She moaned loudly and Zuko had never felt harder. She lowered herself down on him, letting him stretch her before rising up and dropping again. "Fuck, Daddy you feel so so good in me." Zuko cursed, she felt so tight and warm against him. Suki began to kiss him again as Ty-lee bounced up and down on his dick, both girls moaning loudly. Ty-lee cried out as she impaled herself on him over and over, moving her hips and gasping out. "Fuck daddy!" Ty-lee screamed, entering her climax. "So good riding you, so so big, so hot. I-I- I'm gonna cum Daddy!" Ty-lee pulled his hands to her hips and Zuko pressed her down, reaching deep into her as she came around his cock. 

Ty-lee was practically crying as Zuko came in her right after, snapping his hips up and fucking into her relentlessly. He finally stopped and Suki helped pull Ty-lee off, rubbing her back and kissing her. She leaned down and lapped Zuko clean, rubbing his shoulders and kissing him too. The three of them curled up, exhausted, and finally, Sukki mumbled. "We're going to have to sleep somewhere else." Someone made a mess." Zuko chuckled as Suki added, "Remind me to punish you later when I'm not so tired." Zuko kissed his girls and promised, "I will."


	2. Big brother knows best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko interrupts Azula having some me-time. Things get hot quickly.

Azula was sprawled out on her bed with several pieces of cotton wedged in between her now cherry red toenails when suddenly there was a loud pounding on her door.

The princesses hissed with annoyance as the bottle of poisoned-apple nail polish flew to the floor, shattering as the liquid began forming a pool of red on the rug. Whoever was at her door was very rude, it was late and no one should be disturbing a princess like this at such an hour.

"What in the name of Agni is the meaning of this?" Azula growled as she flung her lean legs over the bed. Without answering, the perpetrator flung the door open and stalked into the room angrily.

"Zuzu?" Azula immediately relaxed, sighing in relief but freezing suddenly as she realized her brother was shirtless, sweaty, and looked very attractive. With still no answer, he moved across the room towards Azula.

"Zuzu, why didn't you just tell me it was you? You gave me quite a scare." Azula swung her leg across her lap, allowing the silky material to slide back down her leg, and allowing Zuko a view dangerously close to what could be considered scandalous.

Zuko narrowed his eyes as he let them run along the milky skin and he almost licked his lips at the sight of his sister. He felt guilty for the fraction of a second before he caught the glint in Azula's eyes and inwardly scoffed. Innocent his ass.

Azula practically purred with satisfaction as she watched Zuko drool over her exposed legs and she leaned forward seductively, letting her loose robe slip forward so her entire cleavage was visible to Zuko. The second he noticed there was a change. A shift. The temperature in the room practically spiked as Zuko lunged forward.

Azula's eyes widened and she couldn't process what he was doing until she was pinned against her headboard, her brother choking her with one hand and holding her lithe wrists with the other. His body was straddling her and she practically moaned at the position.

Zuko noticed his sister seemed to be enjoying this despite the shock on her face and the grip around her throat tightened as he thrust up into her once. Azula's eyes widened at her brother's behavior and she couldn't tell if it was the look of hunger and pure lust in his eyes or the lack of oxygen, but either way, she wasn't pushing away.

Zuko finally let go of her throat and moved off of her. Azula gasped for breath and finally, her sense returned to her. She could already feel the heat pooling between her legs, remember the feeling of his hand wrapped around her throat all too easily. She smirked at the idea of her own brother so eager for her.

She shrieked as she felt something warm and wet enclose around her toe. She watched with confusion and curiosity as Zuko slipped her foot into his mouth again, swirling his tongue around her toe. She tried to wrench her foot away but a strong hand snatched it back.

A giggle clawed its way out of her throat, a rare and unnatural sound coming from her. Azula laughed again as Zuko sucked on her toes, darting his tongue back and forth across her foot until she was practically howling from laughter.

He finally quit when Azula's face was red from humiliation."That-" Zuko paused. "Was for being such a little slut when I came in." Azula huffed indignantly, for once at a loss of words after getting her toes sucked in such an embarrassing manner. Zuko grinned at her silence and pressed forward again, slinking towards Azula.

She trembled with excitement as he grabbed her chin roughly and forced her to look at him. Her long black hair was down and it framed her ivory face quite beautifully. She looked good with a little flush in her cheeks, Zuko noted to himself.

Azula stared up at him smugly, and Zuko didn't miss her look for a second. "What are you going to do to me Zuzu? Do you want to fuck your little sister hard?" She snaked one hand to the obvious tent in his pants and palmed him slowly, biting her lip. "Oh Zuzu, how many times have jerked off to the image of your little sister hmm? Do you picture my face when you finish?" Zuko growled and snatched her hand. "You're playing a dangerous game, Zula."

Azula leaned forward, brushing her lips against her brother's ear as she whispered into it seductively. "I don't mind, I've always liked you a little dangerous Zuzu." Zuko groaned, and that was all the encouragement he needed.

He practically tore the robe off his sister, causing her to chuckle. "You're quite eager there, Zuzu." Zuko grabbed her face aggressively, pulling her mouth open with his thumb. "I'm going to punish you for being such a fucking brat if you can't learn to watch your mouth Azula." Zuko spat into her open mouth before diving into it without permission.

"Hmph, Zu-" Azula choked around his tongue as he pushed it down her throat hungrily. The kiss was forceful and wet and dirty. Azula's signature red lipstick was smeared down to her jaw when they finally pulled apart. Saliva was dribbling down her cheek and the look in Zuko's eyes had her tightening around nothing. She closed her eyes as she felt Zuko's calloused hands paw at her body. He ran his hands up her sides to her breasts, grabbing each one in his hand. They fit in his hands perfectly, and he smirked at this and squeezed them as if proving his point. Everything about her was perfect. It was like she was made for him. Like his little sister was supposed to be worshipped and fucked by him, and only him.

Azula opened her eyes and bucked her hips forward as Zuko began rubbing little circles around her nipples with his thumbs. "Fuck, yes yes yes, Zuzu just like that." Azula cursed as he continued to rub her sensitive breasts. Where the hell had he learned that? He hummed as he watched her struggle to please herself against him. He pinched her nipples and she let out a long moan with his name chanted again and again and fuck, he wanted her to make that sound again.

He moved one hand away and instantly Azula felt her nipple harden from the sting of the cold air in the room. His mouth quickly replaced his hand and she moaned loudly as he enveloped her breast, his warm mouth sucking on her tit hard enough to leave a bruise.

As he pulled back spit covered her chest and Zuko swirled his fingers around in it before sliding down between her legs. Azula wined as he spread her slowly and she threw her head back as he pumped his fingers in and out of her quickly, fucking into her with his hands. "Gods yes, Zu- just keep-keep, yes keep doing that please." Zuko drank in her words like wine, her warm voice giving him strength and making his cock painfully hard. He finally stopped as he could tell she was reaching her climax, pulling his fingers out of her drenched core slowly.

"Fuck Zuko, why the hell did you-" Azula's voice trailed off at the look in her brother's eyes. The hungry stare he was giving her made her feel weak in her knees. "Just look at you Zula," Zuko leered, and when Azula shivered it had nothing to do with the cold. "All spread out and pretty for your big brother to fuck, hm?" Azula nodded weakly, she had never let herself submit to someone like this, and knowing how wrong it was that her brother was dominating her like this just made her hungrier. "When you look at me, I want you to remember this." Zuko's lip curled as he freed himself from his pants, his cock springing up and slapping his stomach loudly. Azula's eyes got huge at the sight of her brother's massive cock. "Think of how you're big brother fucked your tight little pussy so hard you were screaming his name and begging him to let you cum."

Azula nodded eagerly as Zuko slid himself back and forth over her slippery core, and then he thrust in hard.

Azula screamed. The bed bounced and Zuko had to grip the headboard for leverage as Azula begged to be fucked underneath him. He felt so huge inside her and every time he pulled out just to push back in. She cried out and the headboard hit the wall over and over. The bed creaked with every snap of his hips and Zuko cursed as he felt Azula tighten around him. She tugged on his hair and told him how good he felt inside of her.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. "Princess Azula, are you alright in there?" Azula cursed but Zuko's thrusts just got harder at the idea of someone listening. Azula tried to clap a hand over her mouth to muffle her moans but Zuko wouldn't let her for a second. "Nu-uh Zula. Be a good girl and answer him." Zuko grinned evilly and Azula moaned loudly. "I- I'm fine, I just- Oh fuck yes right there-" Azula stuttered as Zuko pounded into her relentlessly. 

"Zu-Zu, I think I'm gonna, fuck I'm gonna come-" Zuko panted, "Then come Zula, let everyone hear your big brother destroy your precious little cunt." Azula was practically in tears as she reached her climax. "Yes-yesyess Zuzu so good." Zuko grunted as he spilled into his sister, half disgusted half delighted by the idea of his cum inside of her. Zuko rode both of their climaxes out until she'd completely milked his cock.

They rolled over, panting as they cooled down from what had been the best climax of both of their lives. "We are so doing that again." Azula panted, and Zuko smirked over at her. "Obviously, I still have to punish you for being such a little brat earlier." Azula rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him like they were five again. "Whatever Zuzu." She scooted closer to him and he grabbed her, hugging her tight. "I love you, Zula." He leaned down, brushing her wavy black hair from her face and kissing her forehead softly. She nuzzled closer to his warm chest and for once, she let herself be held, protected, loved. "I love you too dum-dum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short little preview of what's to come with these two! Hope you enjoyed it, sorry it was kind of quick<3

**Author's Note:**

> Soo leave requests if you have any. I was a little tired when I wrote this so not my best work, but it's a little taste of what's to come! I want to do a few where Zuko also lets his inner Dom shine! Hope you enjoyed!<33


End file.
